Michael Vey
|} Michael Vey may be the powerful but caring titular protagonist of the Michael Vey ''book series. Before the main events of the series unfold, Michael might have shown to be a frequently bullied student at Meridian High School in Meridian, Idaho. Michael's relationship with the rest of the Electroclan is incredibly solid, but he might have past issues with some of them, most notably Jack Vranes and (before his death) Wade West, maybe two of his former bullies at Meridian High. Michael is most commonly seen with his best friend, Ostin Liss, and his girlfriend, Taylor Ridley. Michael might have the special trait of constantly growing in electrical power. This makes him the most powerful Glow in the series. 'Abilities, Powers, and Special Attributes' 'Contact Shock -' This was the first electrical ability Michael ever used, but has since become much stronger. It sends a powerful electrical shock into the opponent through physical contact. Usually only lethal if the user is angered or sad, but does have the ability to kill.'' Surge - Was first used to stop Nichelle in the original novel. Pure electrical power flows through the user's hands, and sends a ray of electricity at the opponent. Gives the victim agonizing pain and suffering, which is most often compared to suffering a seizure.'' ''Electric Sphere - '' Michael demonstrates in book two the ability to create spheres of electricity ranging in size of a golf ball to a watermelon. As Michael's electrical powers increased, his electric spheres became more explosive. ''Magnetism''' - Starting somewhat early on in the second book, Michael gained the ability to utilize magnetism due to his electrical power increasing. He can both push and pull metal objects, as well as use his magnetic abilities to deflect bullets.'' Electrical "Form" - '''Late in the second book, Michael was exposed to one of the Elgen power plant's electric rat grids. The immense source of electricity was absorbed by Michael's body, drastically increasing his electrical power and giving his body a very bright glow. ''Electric Blast - Late in the sixth book and noted in the next, Michael was exposed to lightning and explodes, causing him to lose his flesh form and release a sudden flash of lightning throughout the ocean. Only done once, it's full scale isn't shown, but it did kill more than 5,000 Elgen guards, which was by far the most powerful attack ever done throughout the series.'' ''Pure Electricity '- Late in the final book, Michael regenerates from his flesh form, transformed into this new state of being. Shown to be almost omnipotent among the other electric children, this form has demonstrated multiple devastating abilities. All abilities below are addressed under the tag of PE. (PE) Lightning Bolt - '''A lightning bolt amplified to sizzle down life instantly, killing six Elgen guards. ''(PE) Lightning Ball - A "brilliant lightning ball" that floated twenty feet in the air, growing in size from a basketball sized orb until it was twenty feet across, until dissipating and revealing Michael in human form. Used as teleportation from one room to the next. '' ''(PE) Electric Bubble -''' A blue and gold forcefield used to disintegrate the bullets from the automatic Elgen weapons.'' (PE) Resat Blast - '''An ability that allowed Michael to hold up his hand and immediately destroy all Resats on the Electroclan. ''(PE) Full Pulse - A pulse done by Michael that scorched the room and Hatch, turning everything but Michael into a powder or ash. The pulse was to the fullest of Michael ability, however, he was not so much as dazed afterwards.'' '''Electricity Levels '''''Michael Vey: Prisoner of Cell 25 Early in the first book, Ostin measured Michael's electricity levels using a multi-meter borrowed from Ostin's uncle to test Michael's electrical power. The first attempt showed that Michael produced eight hundred and sixty four volts, more power than a "full grown electric eel," according to Ostin. Another test is performed later, but no accurate reading is given. According to Ostin, the multimeter could read up to one thousand volts, yet read "Error" after the second test. Michael Vey: Rise of the Elgen Throughout the book, people like Ostin and Dr. Hatch continually note that Michael is getting more electric, which becomes a common theme in the book. During their break-in, Michael produces enough electricity to continuously shock a guard with enough electricity to blister the skin around the area he was touching him. It is also confirmed that the electric growth of Michael isn't harming him, according to Dr. Hatch. No accurate voltage meter is given in the book. Michael Vey: Battle of the Ampere In the third book, no real accurate meter is given. Most of the book, he is being enhanced by Tessa when using his electricity, so it's hard to really measure his growth. He is, however, shown to have become strong enough to magnetically climb up very steep and high surfaces without the assistance of the electric rats. ''The Prisoner of Cell 25 :Michael has powers, he is ''electric. When his mother and his crush (who also has powers) Taylor Ridley, are kidnapped by Elgen Inc from Pasadena, Michael goes to Pasadena with the help of Ostin Liss (his best friend), Jack Vranes and Wade West (his bullies from school) and try to save his mother and Taylor. ''Rise of the Elgen :Michael Vey was almost fed to the electric rats inside of the bowl, in a daring rescue mission where Michael is separated from the electroclan and his mom. He manages to, with the help of the Electroclan, destroy the Starxource plant and leave Peru mostly powerless. He escapes into the jungle and is separated again. Battle of the Ampere :Michael is saved from the Elgen by the Amacarra and meets Tessa, another glow. After saving them from the Peruvian army, Michael and his friends sink the Ampere. Hunt for Jade Dragon :A quest to save a girl named Jade Dragon, who knows all the information about MEI and how the electric children were made. Storm of Lightning Part Two :On a private jet from Taiwan to Arizona, Michael's emotions are causing him to inadvertently pulse, and accidentally shocks Taylor. He explains that Jade Dragon is safe and that the Timepiece Ranch had been attacked. :''Coming soon Michael is considered the strongest of the electric children, most likely because of his constantly growing power and his ability to control pure electricity. * Michael is the only electric child to never work with Hatch, after Taylor was abducted and asked to do his bidding. ** He was born on September 11, 2001. Category:Characters Category:The Prisoner of Cell 25 characters Category:Rise of the Elgen characters Category:Battle of the Ampere characters Category:Hunt for Jade Dragon characters Category:Glow Category:Electroclan Category:Storm of Lightning characters Category:Fall of Hades characters